Seven Years
by riverpink
Summary: After several days without any sight or mention of Zim, Dib takes it upon himself to discover what exactly the alien is up to. What he finds, however, is not what he expects and leaves him torn between two worlds. (Warning: Rated 18 for adult themes, including mating cycles/heat and copious sexual content.) Formerly posted on AO3.
1. 1 - The Disappearance

The clouds covered any remaining sunlight that might have filtered through the foggy sky. A light drizzle seemed to sprinkle out of nowhere, coating Dib's thick glasses with a coating of moisture. The humidity made it hard to breathe, even more so when his thick mask was taken into account. Though the day was dark and quiet, nothing could keep Dib's excitement from mounting and bubbling up into his chest.

The wind whistled loudly, taking a few leaves off of the auburn trees above Dib and sprinkling them all around the small yard. The white "I Love Earth!" flag, faded from years of exposure to the brutal sun, waved silently with the movements, its tattered remnants a memory of Zim's initial arrival several years ago. Dib looked cautiously through the bushes on the sides of the yard, watching intently for any movement that may expose the presence of one, or most likely more, gnomes. He shuddered with the many memories of being hit and cut with the alien technology that often didn't heal entirely or left twisting scars across his body.

There didn't appear to be any movement, save for the trees and flag. It was eerily silent for Zim's yard, something that set Dib's teeth on edge as he thought about what the alien could be planning this time. It was this, Dib resolved, he had to discover.

Zim had been oddly quiet for several months. He didn't show up to school. His robot servant had been nowhere to be seen throughout the town, not even at Bloaty's or with a bubblegum and chocolate milkshake. It was strange, Dib thought to himself, that he had been absent for this long. It wasn't like him at all to bury his pride and sense of superiority at all, especially not for this long. Did Zim die? Was he working on a new project? Did he give up after all these years? Dib couldn't pick an explanation.

Dib looked once more through the bushes, scanning the usually fatal front yard, but finding nothing. He left his hiding spot, clad in a black tee and cargo pants, filled with the best weapons he was able to obtain. Slowly approaching the door, Dib stepped carefully onto the sidewalk, expecting a trap or alarm, but again, hearing nothing. He counted the steps to the door, one, two, three, four.

He grasped the handle firmly, despite his anxiety from previous experience, and pushed it. Surprisingly, the door was open and Dib found no resistance when he entered the home. It hadn't changed a bit, from the bizarre placement of the toilet in the kitchen, to the permanently affixed monkey portrait above the couch. The strangest part, however, was the thick layer of dust covering each and every surface, as if it hadn't been cleaned in weeks, or perhaps even months. Unusual, Dib thought to himself, remembering that Zim's house was equipped with an advanced artificial intelligence that could quickly eliminate any mess imaginable.

Along with this was the darkness of the house. All of the lights were off. With this small detail now in mind, Dib looked around frantically for cameras or robotic arms making an appearance after his arrival. But there was nothing. No sounds. No movement. Nothing.

Dib stepped farther into the house, or room, rather, and looked around for anything that might indicate Zim's presence. There didn't seem to be anything, until Dib took another few slow steps forward. His left foot came down on something soft and squishy. Upon further inspection, when Dib picked them up, it was clothes. More specifically, Zim's uniform pants. They were wet.

Dib's suspicions immediately turned to dread. He touched them hesitantly, his fingers now coated in a sticky substance. They were also torn to shreds, barely recognizable apart from the two leg holes still intact. The fabric, some incredibly advanced engineering he had examined a year or so previously, tried to meld itself to Dib's fingers. It was unsuccessful, only managing to grip weakly before going limp. Whether damaged from the damage or the fluid, Dib didn't know.

All he knew was that it scared him.

A chill ran down his spine, his hands losing their grip on the fabric as they fell to the floor with a plop. Dib suddenly felt uncomfortable, as if he were being watched from afar. He looked around the house, as small as it was, seeking anything that would indicate anyone. The stillness was suffocating, so entirely unlike Zim and at the same time the opposite of peaceful.

He pressed on, his curiosity overcoming his instinct to leave. Dib popped open the overly large trash can with his foot, finding that Zim's "hidden" elevator was still available. A low hum emanated from the space, at least somewhat comforting, rising and falling almost like it was alive. Dib had been into Zim's lab on numerous occassion, though only once was he invited. Despite his numerous entrances, he was aware that it was much larger than the few parts he had seen and the places he had been to had been long ago.

Zim could've changed the layout or made additions since then, and it made Dib uneasy that he didn't know his way around or know where Zim may be. The hum might've grown louder, or it was Dib's mind convincing him as such, but it was almost beckoning Dib to come inside. Overcome with desire, Dib stepped into it, the lid closing smoothly and quietly behind him.

For once, there was no computer asking him what he was doing or where he wanted to go; no sass or sarcasm heard from anywhere. The hum was still present, along with a new wooshing sound as the elevator descended into the depths of the base. Dib's unease grew, the ride growing longer and longer. Maybe this was a trap, he thought. Perhaps this was Zim's plan to finally rid himself of Dib. He was jolted out of his thoughts as the elevator ceased its movement. The doors opened slowly, revealing an incredibly large laboratory.

Sleek machines adorned the walls, though they were dark and quiet. No lights illuminated them; no alarms alerting their owners of a completed experiment or observation. Dib touched their cool metal, awed by the machinery despite his unfamiliarity with them. There were no buttons or dials or small screens, as human engineering often had. They were completely smooth, no screens visible in their unpowered state, though Dib knew that they were somehow available with power to touch and move across the surface.

Dib kept his hand pressed against the smooth surface, dragging it down as he walked across its length. It was incredible how thin yet so capable they were; processing power rivaling a thousand Earthen computers. He wished they were on so that he could spend hours, or even days, deciphering the language that would display across the clean screens. Wait, clean? Dib observed the machines more clearly, seeing that they were free of the dust that covered the surfaces upstairs. There was, without a doubt, someone or something here.

What could it be? Could this be the beginning of Dib's end? His questioning was cut short by a sound, echoing throughout the room. It sounded animalistic, almost painful in tone. Whatever it was, it was not human, and Dib wasn't sure if he considered this a good or bad sign. He heard it again, though it was longer this time, and he could have sworn it sounded desperate. He tried to follow the sound, despite his mounting fear.

The machines on the walls became less frequent, the only decoration on the wall the rivets holding the structure together. Dib wasn't surprised; Zim didn't seem to be the decorating type. A few doors were placed here and there, like they had been designed quickly for efficient movement in and out of the lab. The sound resonated again, louder this time, and much, much closer. Dib felt his heart beat faster, whether from fear or excitement, he didn't know. He stepped on something again, soft like the pair of pants upstairs. He looked down, barely able to make out its shape in the darkness.

A...blanket?

No, that couldn't be right. Zim didn't sleep, did he? He just recharged his PAK, Dib thought, or so he believed. Did it break? Maybe it was being fixed. The fabric was wrinkled, indicating that it had perhaps been there for a while. Regardless, Dib was pretty sure he was standing on a blanket. He looked up from the fabric and his eye caught a glimpse of something else.

There was an opening in the wall, an opening that turned out to be a smooth corner upon a closer look. Its gilded surface curved and wound its way into a hallway adjacent to it, elegant and perhaps a little bit purple. Paintings of what he presumed to be an alien landscape now were placed in the wide hall, evenly spaced and perfectly symmetrical. Dib almost rolled his eyes; of course it had to be perfect. A statue stood in the center of the hallway, an abstract form so abstract that Dib could not find a name to give it. Another blanket covered its bottom, looking as if it was thrown haphazardly.

Dib touched it too, feeling a similar fabric to the one in the lab. It wasn't wrinkled like that one, though, and Dib thought maybe there was a faint warmth radiating off of it. The strange sound echoed off of the metallic walls, and he was sure that he had found the source. It was coming from the room a few doors down. He wasn't sure which one, as all of them were closed. He could hear a quiet panting, though, so perhaps he could pick the room based on that.

He walked down the hall as quietly as he could in combat boots, listening for when the sound would intensify. Dib found himself stepping on yet another blanket, this one thicker than the last two. It was halfway in one of the doors, which had closed around it without much effort. The sound also became louder, and suddenly, Dib wasn't sure he wanted to open it. Well, he didn't get much of a choice.

It opened suddenly, and Dib cursed the motion-activated technology silently. This room, unlike the rest of what he had seen, was dimly lit and he could see a bed in the center of the room. A smell also hit him, enveloping his senses with a rather strong floral smell. Flowers? Surely Zim wasn't a fan of an Earth plant. Whatever it was, it was strong.

Dib looked around, seeing another door or two in this room. The bed, however, was the only real object of the room he was currently in. It hovered just slightly off the ground, but resembled mostly what his own bed looked like at home. It was facing away from him, the headboard blocking his view of whatever, if anything, was on the sheets. The panting was easily audible now, straining and desperate. Dib felt his cargoes tighten slightly, something that startled him, as he was nervous about what he was going to find. He heard another sound, this one almost erotic. It was a low moan, and it ensured that there was no extra space in the crotch of Dib's pants. He rounded the corner of the bed, blushing from the unexplainable situation he was in, finding a lump in the blankets.

It wasn't so much a lump as it was alive, a being with two antennae on top of its head. He stayed back and out of sight, but Dib's excitement peaked. He had found Zim after his untimely disappearance.

But, something was different. Something was off with Zim. He was wearing a full-body suit, or some kind of protective gear. It only took Dib a moment to realize that this wasn't a full-body fabric at all, but was instead Zim's bare skin. It was light green, perfect and without a scratch, something Dib could attribute to Zim's healing implants. His body moved minutely, trembling with every gasp and cry. Dib also quickly realized that Zim's hand was wrapped around his own member, and Dib suddenly became more flustered than he was just a moment ago.

He also immediately feared for his life. If Zim saw him, he would surely end Dib's life for the trespass. Still, Dib couldn't help but watch, his eyes transfixed on the sight before him and on the perfect being that was Zim. He was truly beautiful, his muscles lean but powerful just below the unmarked skin, in patterns that were equal parts alien and elaborate.

Dib wanted to mark it, bruise it, make it his.

He shook his head with a start, surprised by that particular intrusive thought. Sure, he had thought about Zim that way a few times, just out of curiosity, but it had never developed into a full-fledged interest, had it? No, surely not, Dib assured himself, even though one could admit he was attractive. Zim's jaw was sharp, his eyes dangerous, things that Dib was noticing in detail for the first time.

Another thought popped into his mind out of a will that was not his own, demanding that he touch the vulnerable form in front of him. Though he tried to resist, it was impossibly hard with the smell that compelled him to do so. Dib stepped into the light, Zim's face whipping from the sudden movement on his right side. He gasped in what Dib thought might have been surprise, his ungloved hand reaching out to grab a blanket and cover himself.

Dib recoiled, afraid that he might become victim again to Zim's sharp nails. He watched the blanket rip from the impact, though it was flung quickly over Zim's bare form. Zim closed his legs quickly, though it was still obvious his length was engorged with need. His antennae lowered in and his face burned blue in shame.

Zim's eyes were wide and they struggled to look at Dib's directly. His voice was shaky and he stammered several times before he was able to coherently speak.

"W...What are you doing here?"

Dib wasn't sure what to say.

"Oh, um, well..."

Shit! He had to come up with something, and fast.

"I, um, I noticed you hadn't been coming to school, or, uh, scheming or anything lately? I wanted to, um, check if you were ok?"

Dib cursed himself for being so awkward. Zim bit at his lip, still trembling as if he were cold.

"I think you should...leave." Zim said quietly, with obvious difficulty.

"Oh! Right. Um, well, I didn't mean to intrude," Dib replied, trying not to upset the usually short-tempered alien.

"Please. You really should go," Zim pressed, swallowing after trying his best.

"Why?" Dib asked, before immediately regretting it. Zim's blush darkened visibly.

"Dib-thing. You see, my people face a, ahem, cycle every seven years. It compels my kind to breed. It is not something I can avoid," Zim was as serious as Dib had ever seen him, no trace of spite or sarcasm in his voice.

The reality dawned on Dib quickly. He saw that he had a choice. He knew it would be best to leave. It would be best for him, and more importantly, for the sake of his planet, to leave now. But, the form in front of him quivered with need and was giving off a scent that didn't exactly leave Dib with a sense of free will. Given the two choices he had, one of them seemed much better than the other, and he wasn't sure it was the right one.

Dib sat down on the bed next to Zim, who curled even farther inwards on himself with his former enemy's proximity.

"Please...please leave," Zim protested weakly, who knew his pheromone had most certainly had an effect at this point. It was apparent with the tightness he saw in Dib's cargo pants that it had worked, and even more obvious with his choice to sit next to Zim.

Dib, overcome with the desire sparked by the scent, placed his hand on Zim's blanketed thigh. He jumped from the touch, trying to make the human leave before things escalated to the level he knew they would. Zim didn't want to mate, didn't want to participate in such an unnecessary act, but deep inside he knew there wasn't much of a choice now.

"Do you really want me to?" Dib asked the alien, growling against his skin and sliding his hand further up. Zim couldn't find the energy to reply, his protests dampened by the hormones that were quickly dumped into his system from the touch. His PAK, unable to regulate his hormones and emotions during the cycle, didn't help his growing lust to mate. Dib, taking Zim's lack of an answer as a yes, leaned in for a human kiss.

Zim's desire soared, though the saliva of his once-enemy stung against his lips, and though he was unfamiliar with this mating ritual, reciprocated as much as he could. He felt Dib's hand travel underneath the blankets to his most private, most secretive area, and touch him with his fingers. He hated himself for the way he moaned into the kiss, hated how his body reacted to the touch, but couldn't find a good enough reason to resist it. The relief from the heat was unbearably good, and he didn't want to stop.

Dib's fingers played with Zim, somehow knowing where to touch and for how long all at once. Zim's louder cry resonated across metal walls of his bedroom, echoing into the lab outside. He knew he was in for a long cycle.


	2. 2 - The Desire

Zim's entire being burned with desire, and it was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was all-consuming, preventing his normal thought processes and actions from happening as they usually would. He couldn't think about anything else but the lust that enveloped his thoughts and his skin. It was hot, almost enough to burn, but just enough to make his pulse race for relief. Though he knew deep down that he didn't want to do this, didn't want to let the human see him this way, he couldn't help but enjoy the ministrations of his thicker fingers.

Dib's touch was intoxicating, opening new feelings to Zim's previously routine life. His larger and more numerous fingers worked heat across Zim's body, but the majority of it concentrated in his spooch deep within. There was nothing Zim wanted more than to relieve the heat, which was burning him from the inside out. He didn't consciously know how to fix it, but the slick that poured from his intimates and his length begged to differ. The instinct inside commanded Zim to mate, and while Zim didn't want to go through with it, he knew somewhere in the back of the mind that he needed it.

The human grew closer to Zim's naked form, his eyes, blown wide with lust, watching his pale face blush blue with shame and excitement.

The only thing Zim could feel was his length, thick and hot, straining against Dib's cargoes pressed against his thigh. His lips were hot, pressing closer and nipping bruises into the tender flesh. The heat inside was intoxicating, focusing Zim's attention on his touch and growing slick against the silky sheets. Dib's hands were firm but gentle, touching his hips and sliding up and down his waist. They touched Zim's form gently at first, growing firmer with his positive responses.

The tension was high in the small space they shared. The only thing audible was the breathing of the other. Dib's hand was gripped tight around Zim's thigh, squeezing harder when he reached over or lifted his eyes to meet his. His hand slid over the smooth flesh over and over, working more heat into Zim's most intimate areas and making him whimper with need. Slowly, he inched closer and closer to Zim, taking secretive pride in the way he cried out and spread his legs for Dib desperately. Zim couldn't help but reach over too, feeling Dib's length strain through the fabric of his cargoes. It was painfully hard, engorged with lust and throbbing with the rhythm of his pulse.

He bit his lip and squeezed Zim tighter with every touch, subtly arching his hips into Zim's slender fingertips. He pulls Zim's face roughly against his, gripping his jaw with one hand to coax it to take his tongue. His hands clutched the sides of Zim's face while he pushes his lips against Dib's, uncaring of the mess it would make of both of them. He growls lustfully into the kiss, nipping at Zim's lips while he balls his hands into fists in Dib's shirt, tearing holes in it. Dib breaks the kiss, panting with heat, and his hands are squeezing tighter now, sure to bruise Zim's pliant thighs for the next few days.

Zim cries out quietly, feeling Dib's fingers _finally _force their way into his soft folds, rubbing outside his slicked hole. Dib growls again, feeling the slick build up on his fingertips. He looks at Zim's pale skin and at him for a few moments, the heat and lust in their gaze overpowering common sense and restraint.

Dib can't find a reason to hesitate. His fingers spread Zim open teasingly and his lips are parted with excitement gazing at the unfamiliar sight. Dib grips the small alien's hands and pushes him into the pillowy sheets. The door shut loudly, whether sensing a private moment or broken, Dib didn't know, though he wasn't worried about it in the moment.

He's already unbuckling his belt, undoing the buckle and pulling it through the loops. He leans into Zim for a searing kiss, the heat of their desires painfully clear in it. His tongue forces its way into Zim's mouth, and he kisses back just as eagerly, if not more. He grips the human's biceps tightly, silently begging for relief of this heat they've found themselves in. Their tongues dance around each other, reveling in the flavor of the other, despite the slight stinging sensation. Zim's hands are in Dib's thick hair, gripping tightly but not painfully, pulling him ever closer. He breaks the kiss to look Dib in the eye, and heat lingers between them in those few short seconds.

Dib directs his attention to Zim's blanketed form, sticky with slick and incredibly warm. Dib realizes that this was what he found upstairs on Zim's tattered pants, though it seems more erotic than important at the moment. He doesn't waste time in sliding the blanket off of Zim's form, his length catching on the soaked fabric and elicting a cry from his lips. Dib pushes his fingers into Zim's small mouth, letting pride fill him at the look of need on the alien's face. He touches the foreign length lightly, reveling in the moan that escapes from Zim's mouth.

One of his hands is tangled in Dib's hair again, holding it away from his face and inviting him to do what he'd like. The look on Zim's face is priceless, Dib would have thought prior to now, vulnerable and desperate. Dib pushes Zim farther into the pillows, suggesting he stay in his current position. Dib's instinct, due to equal parts his own arousal and Zim's pheromones, _demands _he take what is being presented to him. He _wants _to show this being pleasure, by any means necessary.

Zim's legs trembled with the painful but so, _so _pleasurable angle, feeling Dib's hands work bruises into his pliant thighs. He whimpered sweet moans into the fabric of the mattress, feeling the human's length line up with his slick and needy hole. His hands pushed Zim farther into the sheets, arching his back further and muffling his cries. Zim hears him growl lowly in his ear, Dib's length throbbing against the lips of Zim's candy center while his hot breath envelops his senses. Out of sheer instinct, Zim's hips sway against his length, enticing him further in his overwhelmed state with the promising slick of Zim's intimates.

Zim blushes blue again, ashamed at the action he just took, but at the same time growing wetter from the feeling of Dib's hot length pressing against him. He squeezes the flesh again and the grip on Zim's thighs grows tighter by the second. His strong hands pry the small alien's thighs apart and he hears him growl at the sight of the slick coating his mate. His hot palms slide up Zim's slender hips to his shoulders, gripping them tight and pulling Zim closer to himself. Zim feels his desire overcome him further, demanding he be a willing mate and take what is being offered.

He can't _take it_ anymore, he needs it, wants it, will die if he doesn't get it _right now_. He cries out in need and frustration, needing so badly what was teasing him right then and there. Dib obliged him, thankfully.

He sheathes himself inside Zim, the thick length almost knotting Zim's drenched hole and stretching it further. Dib hisses through his teeth, giving Zim's hips a firm squeeze. He trembles beneath the human's form, overwhelemed with the pleasure that was much stronger than he expected, whimpering louder into the sheets and squeezing tightly around his length.

Dib's weight is on him in an instant, arching his back both too far and not far enough. He leans his hands onto Zim's shoulders, preventing any means of escape, though he wasn't inclined to try. His hips push farther into Zim's, desperately filling him up with his length as far as he could take. His legs tremble with the angle, his moans muffled in the cushions. Zim felt his mate's hand deliver a slap to his backside and hears him growl from the rapidly blooming dark green handprint on it.

Zim wiggles away from the onslaught of force, trying to ease the pace on his hips, only to be pulled back even rougher this time. Zim almost laughs from the impossibility of escaping his position, but he is cut off by the feeling of Dib's thrusts becoming deeper and deeper. Zim listens to his mate cry out his name less than quietly, and the next thing Zim feels is his length burying itself inside him to the hilt.

He collapses against the edge of the mattress, crying out his name in ecstasy and for a moment not caring about his volume. Zim feels his length press deep and shoot seed deep into his spooch, twitching against his walls. He whimpers, used and satisfied, feeling his seed fill him up past his limit. Dib's length pulls from Zim's candy center, bringing seed with it and letting it drip to the sheets below them.

Zim, exhausted from the rough pace endured, tried not to think about the action he committed against his people. It was taboo to do such a thing with another to species, to dilute the pure Irken bloodline.

But again, it felt so _good _and Zim felt such _relief _from taking Dib's length over and over. And, surely their DNA wouldn't be compatible. Right? They were much too different, after all; a smeet born from such a union would most definitely be unviable in the short term, let alone the long-term. Hopefully so, Zim thought to himself, as he sensed his PAK force him to sleep.


	3. 3 - The Discovery

Satisfied with itself, Zim's PAK booted back up, kickstarting his metabolism and flooding his system with what Dib would call "freaky alien hormones." Zim stirred, a soreness in his nether regions painfully apparent in his hazy state. He struggled to recall what exactly had led his PAK to forcefully shut off, as it was an uncommon thing only required when an Irken was completely, wholly exhausted.

He was alone in his bedroom, the sheets and blankets rumpled and haphazardly scattered around the room. There was one on him, though, and the cool fabric felt nice on his warm skin.

There didn't seem to be anything that important to remember, as far as Zim could tell. But why was he so sore? That couldn't have happened from nothing, surely. It wasn't painful, per se, just uncomfortable enough to put him on edge.

And then there was also a..._wetness_?

Zim reached gently under the sheets to examine the slick that coated his inner thighs. The room was incredibly dark, so much so that even his eyes struggled to focus on anything. He swiped the skin there, grimacing with a pain that flared up upon receiving his touch.

"_What is that?" _ Zim wondered to himself, curious why he was in so much pain and beginning to worry, with the added notion that he wasn't able to remember anything. He withdrew his hand from the silken sheets and examined the substance that coated his fingers. Everything rushed back in a blur, quick and nearly overwhelming.

_The blanket sprawled across the floor, thrown as a result of Zim's anger regarding his current situation. He couldn't go into heat on this filthy planet! There were no tallers worthy of ZIM! _

_It wasn't possible. He couldn't possibly convince himself that taking a mate on this planet was okay. It was awful. It was a terrible thing, and more importantly, would be an action of treason against the Irken Empire._

_His Tallest would be so upset with him. Surely they'd come here themselves and destroy the planet with Zim on it if they found out._

_Feeling his body quiver with need only upset Zim more, and he cursed the heat that overcame him every seven years. He hated it, hated it more than anything. He would rather be Skoodge, short and disrespected, at this very moment instead of be feeling what he was._

_The heat grew quickly over the next few hours, and Zim couldn't take it any longer. He wrapped himself in a sheet and descended into the depths of his base._

_As hot as his spooch felt, he also felt ashamed in his current position. Though he usually took suppressants and escaped this hell every cycle, he hadn't taken them this time, figuring he was much too far from home for it to take effect._

_He couldn't have been more wrong, and now he wished more than ever that he would have taken them. He felt vulnerable, exposed, alone._

_He wasn't sure how long the heat would last, considering he had never experienced one in its entirety. He was an invader, after all. He had no time for such trivial matters._

_That didn't matter now, he thought to himself. _

_"Computer, plan a station-wide outage."_

_The AI coughed, as if it had been surprised by Zim's request, before lazily asking "Why?"_

_Zim, his PAK losing control over the hormones surging throughout his system, lashed out at the voice with a fury._

_"Just do it! And don't come back until I turn you back on myself!" he screeched, his anger overcoming his rationale. _

_"Alright, alright, you don't have to yell." it replied, before falling silent and with it, shutting off the machinery across the laboratory._

_Zim threw the sheet covering him on the floor, it being the only act of resistance he had left. His body felt so, so hot and he just wanted to lie on his cool sheets for a while._

_He retreated to his bedroom, the door swooshing open and closing swiftly behind him._

_Zim laid on the purple sheets, which were as crisp as the day his computer had lain them out. They weren't often used, as Zim simply rested throughout the day and let his PAK clear out the waste in his bloodstream. _

_He laid there for a while, unsure of how much time he would spend there._

His eyes, finally beginning to adjust to the poor lighting, were able to see their immediate surroundings and Zim's body. He slid the blanket off of his thighs slowly, letting it reveal his bare form and fall to the floor in a heap. Shock registered, felt much too quickly for Zim's PAK to counteract and dampen.

His thighs were clad with dark green bruises, littering his once-perfect skin from his inner thigs to his shins. He realized the pain he had felt just a moment ago was one of the bruises, placed dangerously close to his intimates, which were tucked carefully away as of now.

Zim wasn't sure why they hadn't healed during his mandated sleep cycle. The purpose of the PAK was to heal his wounds quickly, a feature that had proved to be helpful on the intergalactic battlefield. It always worked, unless...

Heat.

That's why it wasn't working. His cycle, producing powerful hormones that overcame virtually any resistance, would render his PAK mostly useless for the time being. This was, of course, with the exception that it would continue its life-continuing processes and keep Zim healthy for the most part.

He still didn't know where the bruises had come from, despite the memories of a few days ago until yesterday becoming clear. It worried him that he couldn't remember. He willed himself to, willed his PAK to recall previous events.

He brought his fingers, coated in some substance, closer to his face in the darkness. He suddenly caught its scent.

_Zim's legs trembled with the painful but so, so pleasurable angle, feeling Dib's hands work bruises into his pliant thighs. He whimpered sweet moans into the fabric of the mattress, feeling the human's length line up with his slick and needy hole. His hands pushed Zim farther into the sheets, arching his back further and muffling his cries._

He gasped aloud with the recollection, disbelieving of it. That couldn't be right. Dib was his enemy, not his lover. He wanted to see Zim on an autopsy table, not crying out in pleasure on his bed.

More importantly, Zim wouldn't do such a thing, would he? It was the highest act of treason and of resistance to the empire. Zim lived for the empire and its rulers, and did everything he possibly could to carry out their visions.

So why was he remembering this? Why did he remember it _so vividly_ ?

_Dib hisses through his teeth, giving Zim's hips a firm squeeze. He trembles beneath the human's form, overwhelemed with the pleasure that was much stronger than he expected, whimpering louder into the sheets and squeezing tightly around his length. Dib's weight is on him in an instant, arching his back both too far and not far enough. He leans his hands onto Zim's shoulders, preventing any means of escape, though he wasn't inclined to try. His hips push farther into Zim's, desperately filling him up with his length as far as he could take. _

Zim swallows nervously, the lump in his throat making it hard to do so. It was true, there was no denying it. The fingertip and hand shaped bruises covering his legs matched what he remembered. But then, where was Dib? Perhaps this was all a ploy to finally beat him, to finally rid Earth of its soon-to-be destructor. Zim was anxious, more than he liked to admit. He needed to find the Dib before he found Zim, and did whatever terrible things humans did to small aliens.

He stood, looking for something to cover his form with. He didn't see much, except for a few blankets and a thin sheet. His eyes, now well-adjusted to the dark, caught sight of a shirt, halfway under the bed. Zim lifted it, satisfied with the find, and noticed it was inside out and had several holes in the center of it. They looked to be about the size of his own claws, ungloved and razor sharp. He turned it right side out, slightly smiling at how human the action was.

Irkens did not do such things. Their clothes were engineered to be worn easily, with no notion of forwards, backwards, or inside out. They simply melded to the body they were placed on. This shirt didn't do any such thing, and was large on Zim's small frame. It's excess did not shrink to fit him, and instead hung lamely, as if gravity were trying to take it away.

Zim stepped into the hallway, which had significantly more light than the bedroom. The blanket was still halfway around the corner into the hallway, right where he had thrown it upon descending into his lab. The statue stood, intact, in the hallway, as did each picture on the walls.

Zim wouldn't admit it, but he secretly loved them. The paintings had been expensive, given the lack of artists either on Irk or who were given clearance to be, but they were his favorites. The Irken landscape might appear uninhabitable anf foreign to other species, but it was where Zim truly felt at home.

He looked at the pictures on the left, and was surprised to see a form examining one of them. Zim gasped in surprise, before realizing it was the Dib-thing.

The human looked over at Zim, a smile gracing his features.

"Hey. You're awake. I left the room since I didn't want to wake you up."

Zim couldn't find much of anything to say. Dib's smile faded, a concerned expression replacing it.

"Are you okay?" he was definitely worried, slowly approaching Zim.

"Yes," Zim replied, monotone, not wanting to cause distress in the human.

"Are you going to take me apart?" he asked after a moment, nearly convinced this was the human's plan to win their long rivalry.

Dib started, his hand reaching out to touch Zim's shoulder gently.

"No! No, no, no. Not at all. I don't want to do that." Dib said quietly, trying to appease Zim's fears.

"Then...why are you here? Why are you in Zim's base?"

Zim was confused. Why did he stay?

"I, uh, I wasn't sure how to get out. And, uh, also, I kinda wanted to stay." Dib said, his eyes glancing back at the picture. Zim knew the first part of that explanation was a lie, seeing how Dib had been in his lab many times.

"I thought you wanted to get rid of Zim."

Dib took a deep breath and sighed.

"I know. I know. It does look like that. I just, um, I've had a change of heart."

Zim's face wrinkled in confusion.

"You changed your heart? Who's is it now? Tell me!" Zim demanded, thinking that parts of his spooch had been stolen. Dib laughed hard, tears pricking his eyes.

"Oh my god, Zim, I didn't actually change it. I just meant that, uh, I feel...differently, now."

Zim flushed, feeling his skin tint blue. He still hadn't accustomed entirely to human notions and human life.

"You feel differently? About Zim?" Zim flushed further, not entirely understanding what Dib was trying to say.

Dib's face turned a shade of red reserved for admitting embarrassing and deeply personal things.

"After last night, Zim, I... I feel like I don't hate you? Like, like, like maybe I like you a little?" he stammered, struggling to say what he wanted.

Zim began to realize this slowly, but wasn't entirely sure, as his understanding of human affection and "friendship" was incredibly limited.

"Of course you like me. Everyone likes the almighty ZIM!" he shrieked, his characteristic narcissism apparent with the temporary subsidement of his heat.

Dib cracked a smile again.

"I mean, I like you Zim. I liked last night... a lot. I liked it a lot." he told the small alien, feeling more confident in himself, though still apprehensive.

Zim had remembered the events of the previous night in their entirety by now, and he was _embarrassed _at how vividly he did. He _liked _feeling Dib touch him, kiss him, put his _thick-_

"You good?" Dib asked, jarring Zim from his daydream.

"Zim is fine!" he shrieked, unwilling to admit the thought that just went through his mind.

"Uh, hey Zim?" Dib pressed, trying not to upset him. Zim glanced at him, open and willing to listen for once.

"What are we?" he asked, hesitantly. The question stopped Zim in his tracks.

"Z...Zim is not sure, Dib-thing. Zim is in heat, and you should not have come here."

Dib took another breath, exasperated and somewhat guilty.

"I..I know, Zim. I know. I'm not sure what came over me last night. I...I wanted to help you _so bad_." he nearly growled, justifying his reason for staying.

Zim's frame shuddered with the tone, his nether regions warming with the memory of that specific voice.

"I guess what I'm trying to say, Zim, is that I want...I want to do it again." Dib finally admitted, his cheeks flushing a deeper shade of red.

Zim was floored. This, this _human_, wanted to be Zim's mate. it wasn't permissible for Zim in the slightest.

"No, Dib-human. Zim...Zim cannot," he replied, explaining further, "It is the highest treason for my kind, Dib-thing."

He was almost disappointed at how Dib's face fell, but Dib blurted something else before Zim could try to apologize.

"Is that what you think, or is that what your leaders think?" Dib asked, louder than his previous questions.

Zim stuttered, looking for an answer. He tried to justify wanting to please his leaders, wanted to explain he played a huge part in Operation Impending Doom II.

"When's the last time they called you, Zim? Or sent you supplies?" Dib pressed, knowing this probably wasn't a good path to go down, but wanting to try his luck with Zim.

"They...they are busy," Zim tried to argue, but the realization was quickly becoming apparent. He felt his spooch drop to the floor, metaphorically of course, and tingling with a strange sensation.

Zim itched his side, trying to alleviate the new feeling.

_What is that? _ he thought to himself, unfamiliar and unable to pinpoint what it was.

Dib took notice, asking Zim "Are you itchy? It might be that blanket."

Zim stopped scratching, noticing the feeling was coming from much deeper.

"No, Dib-thing, there's just this _feeling. _It's annoying!" Zim wiggled around in the blanket, upset by the sensation. He didn't like it. He disliked it even more considering he didn't know what it was.

He accessed his PAK, flicking through memories of last night, the last week, the last month, etc etc. Zim willed it to run a diagnostic, something he would normally use on the battlefield, but an increasingly important tool now.

He expected it to come back with something simple that hadn't resolved just yet, some kind of irritation or swelling or whatever else.

Dib looked at the Irken, his eyes glazed over as if he were deep in thought or focusing intently on one of his experiments.

Zim stared back at Dib, speechless and horrified with the results of his physical diagnostic. He didn't say anything to Dib, instead saying "Broadcast results."

Dib was confused. What results? He didn't know anything.

It was Zim's PAK that spoke, clearing up most of Dib's confusion, though it only amplified with what it said.

_"Smeet develpment detected."_


	4. 4 - The Realization

Zim felt his spooch drop to the floor. There wasn't any way that was right. It was simply _impossible_. They were so different, the two of them. Their DNA was in no way compatible.

Sure, they had mated, but Dib's seed wouldn't be anywhere _strong _enough to survive the journey to fertilization.

Sure, Zim was in prime mating season and had released enough half-smeets to last a lifetime, but they were designed to await an Irken taller. Not a _human _taller.

And sure, Zim had without a doubt enjoyed the act, but that didn't mean he actually liked the human or cared to attempt it again.

He felt so tingly all over, was this what a smeet did to you?

The point was that the one simple act they completed wouldn't be able to create a viable smeet at all, let alone naturally without any assistance from the Empire.

_The Empire. _

He felt even worse, remembering his Tallest and the rest of his people. He would surely have his PAK removed over this, sentenced to the longest and most horrible of deaths. It was a punishment reserved for the most indecent of all crimes, something not even the Tallest would use on a shorter for laughs. To be stripped of a PAK and to become void of its benefits was cruel in every way imaginable.

It was to be cast out of the Irken Empire, to be considered an exile forever.

The prospect absolutely _scared _Zim, who, by his own deduction, wasn't afraid of anything. He cared so dearly for the empire and its prospects, and especially for its leaders.

He was a part of Operation Impending Doom II, sent to the outskirts of their known universe to Earth to hold down what could prove to be a great resistance.

Right? _Right? _

Zim was unsure now of his mission, despite how sure he wanted to be. He felt his pulse quicken, though it shouldn't have, with the ending of his cycle.

_"When's the last time they called you, Zim? Or sent you supplies?"_

The comment stung, Zim admitted to himself, but it couldn't have been anything more than a product of the moment, which had been tense to say the least. Dib was human, emotional, and his words could very well be explained with the impulses he felt.

What was that damned itching?

"Zim!" Dib called again, worrying for the small alien more than himself right now and wondering why he refused to respond.

Zim startled, shaking his head in an attempt to either wake up to a different reality or forget the one he was currently in. The tingling continued, emanating out from where he assumed the smeet would grow, and enveloping his skin. He looked at Dib, still curious why he was talking to Zim and was interested in staying at all.

He didn't have a purpose now that he was carrying a smeet. It would grow to be large, pressing against the other organs within his spooch and taking _all _of the already limited space. It would ruin his smooth, perfect form with its weak hands and tiny arms.

It would put his entire mission on hold or ruin it entirely. An invader, in no way shape or form, was designed to even carry a smeet to term. They were small to make blending in much easier with alien societies, making pregnancy difficult on their joints and outer extremities.

This too scared Zim.  
Would he even survive this?

Would his body be able to support this? It was so unbearably itchy even right now.

"I…I can't keep _it,_Dib-thing." Zim said slowly, his sorrow and fear too strong for his pride to allow him to speak in the third person.

It would completely undermine his mission, and more than that, his _purpose._

Dib's face visibly fell, his expression one of shock.

"W…what? What do you mean you can't keep it?" he pressed, outraged at the short, but incredibly important, phrase.

Zim inhaled sharply, finding it difficult to breathe. He meant what he said.

It was already a crime to carry the smeet, let alone carry it to term and give birth to it, if it didn't tear its way out of him first.  
Its fingers, though soft and harmless like Dib's now, would eventually develop the trademark Irken claws that Zim too possessed.

Zim knew the feeling of his skin tearing, albeit it healed quickly, from the impact of another claw. It was not something he cared to remember that much.

"I…I can't keep it. It's not…not _normal._" he replied once more, struggling to form words. The tingling on his skin made him feel hot.

Apart from the physical risk of the smeet, it was even worse that it would _taint_the Irken bloodline for good, assuming it, once matured, would also carry one to term.

The Tallest would be furious and would likely terminate all parties involved, including the smeet and Dib.

Honestly, he didn't care too much about the clump of cells growing inside him. Surprisingly, it was _Dib_he was concerned about. Along with the growing heat he felt.

He didn't want him killed over Zim's own heat, over the pheromones forcing him to follow his most natural instinct.

It wasn't just wrong, it pained him to think about the demise of the human. It didn't make sense, either, why he cared.

Probably just the smeet talking on behalf of his father, which at present was a squishy human thing.

"Why not? We were obviously…compatible." Dib argued back, upset with Zim's quick assessment.

Zim wanted to get rid of it. It was clouding his thoughts and his actions. His PAK, unable to focus his mind on its own thoughts and desires, was trying to convince Zim otherwise, believing that it was a perfect specimen to be born into the Empire.

He could tell because he felt its probing itch in the back of his mind, doubting every waking thought he had about it.

It was annoying, just the same as that _damned_itch that seemed to have returned. No longer a tingling, it was even itchier and more irritating than it had been initially.

It confused Zim beyond recognition why he could still feel it.

His heat should have ended upon a successful impregnation, so why hadn't it? Just another reason to remove it.

It was almost as if his body wasn't registering its own pregnancy, as if his heat was still in full swing. It was definitely what it felt like to Zim.

"It's wrong!" Zim shrieked, infuriated by the heat overtaking him again and the argument Dib kept trying to give.

Dib shrunk back, startled by his outburst and fearing another swipe of those mean claws.

"Woah, woah, woah! I…I was just asking! Jeez!"

Zim calmed, seeing Dib's small, soft, and _clawless_hands rise in surrender.

He was still sure he had to get rid of it, especially considering the issues he was experiencing at present.

Maybe it was all in his head, something he'd done to himself in an effort to stop believing what he knew was true.

There wasn't a possible way they could've been that easily compatible, and there was no way Zim was still feeling his cycle rise in intensity.

Dib gripped his wrist suddenly, his grip bruising Zim's pale green skin.

Zim gasped, both frightened by the touch and curious about its meaning.

"What…what are you doing?" he stuttered, suddenly smelling the tell-tale scent of his pheromone. Zim felt dread flood his thoughts.

Dib offered no reply, instead snatching the other wrist with an equally painful grip. He added it to his other hand, which easily wrapped around both of Zim's.

Zim felt sheer _lust_flood his senses, his center growing wet despite his wishes that it wouldn't. It was just the heat, he reminded himself. He had never considered, and would never consider, this with a human. Let alone Dib.

He tried to pull his hands back, hoping it was some sick joke, but the grip only grew tighter. A small whimper escaped Zim's lips with its force.

Dib's other hand snatched the blanket around Zim with a fury, letting it drop to the floor and leave Zim's form bare.

Zim felt his face flare hot with a blush, growing even hotter upon realizing he had no way to cover himself. No way to cover the _slick _that was dripping down his thighs.

He could easily see that Dib was aroused, and it aroused Zim even more against his will.

"N…no!" he tried to protest, though weakly in his current position.

Dib walked Zim into the wall, pressing his hips and length into Zim's, which were quickly responding to the stimulus.

Zim didn't want this, didn't want to go through with this again.

_But he did._

Dib pressed Zim's front into the wall of the hallway, touching his bare inner thighs with his thick fingers.

His hands gripped Zim's hips, pulling him back towards his body.

Zim felt his length, thick with lust, press against his backside and wedge against the slick of his candy center. His lips pressed to Zim's neck, sucking bruises that would last for days to come, so painful and so good.

Zim drew in a quick breath, and was turned towards him in an instant, pressed into the wall and kept from any escape. Dib lifted him into his surprisingly strong arms, pressing him further into the cold metal.

He wanted to move so badly, but his body was useless in the throes of heat.

The small alien felt his hands grab handfuls of the flesh on his thighs and backside, spreading him open while he growled in his ear. He pressed kisses into Zim's cheek and neck, moaning praises for the way he cried out for the human's touch.

He hated himself for the way he did that, for how he was so easily giving into the enemy.

His hands pulled Zim close against him, picking him up while he breathed shakily against his clavicle. He adjusted Zim on the wall, lifting him higher against it and breaking away from him for a moment.

Dib looked at Zim, his eyes blown wide with lust and his face wet with swear. His hands were already on Zim's chest, forcing dark passionate markings onto the soft flesh. Zim couldn't help it and closed his eyes from the stimulation, whimpering with the familiar touch.

He cursed himself for the sound escaping his lips. He didn't want this!

Dib's hands were hot, sliding up and down Zim's thin frame with a desire matching that of an animal's. The pair breathed against each other's lips, panting with desire in the quiet space. His met Zim's in a fury, pressing ever closer to him.

They bit roughly at his, while his bare chest pressed into the other. Zim felt his hands dig into his hips once more, pulling him even closer. He felt Dib's length line up with the lips of his center, both of their breaths catching with anticipation.

Zim tried to squirm out of his grasp, tried to will his muscles to _move._But they didn't.

His hands shifted to Zim's thighs, lifting them slightly and spreading them farther. He met his lips in an instant, simultaneously burying himself inside Zim. He cried out into the kiss, feeling his thick length throb against his slick-coated walls.

Zim trembled, trying _so hard _to escape this, but only feeling pleasure radiate throughout.

His body demanded the seed of this _mate,_not caring who or what it was.

He wanted so badly to make the human leave, to call for his computer to "escort" Dib out. But that too wasn't an option, seeing as it required a manual reset.

As per Zim's command.

For the time being, Zim was reduced to crying out with every thrust, the pleasure overwhelming and the regret almost suffocating.

He just wanted to be able to focus, to be able to do more than dig his claws into Dib's back, which only seemed to spur him on more.

Zim cried out, louder, feeling Dib's length slide inside him at a particularly pleasurable angle.

He blushed blue again, hating himself for being so unable to control himself. He wanted Dib to stop hitting that spot and making his toes curl over and over.

But it was too late at this point. Dib had heard Zim's cries and had adjusted accordingly, loving the way how Zim _needed_this.

And he did need this. It felt so, so good and despite his earlier reservations about Dib, it was getting hard to fight it.

After all, this was what Zim's body was programmed to do. It was what he _evolved _to do and no amount of genetic engineering or suppressants could change that.

Dib's thrusts into Zim grew rougher, his deep voice making his enjoyment obvious.

Zim knew exactly what was coming, and didn't want it. Not in the slightest. He tried to protest, but the only sound he was able to form was Dib's name, which very quickly proved to be a mistake.

Dib's teeth sank into the junction between Zim's neck and shoulder, _hard._Absolute pleasure ricocheted within Zim's body, due in part to both the feeling of Dib's seed and the pain on his skin.

Overloaded with stimuli and unable to process anything at all, Zim's PAK decided the most logical course of action was to shut down and, of course, take him with it.


	5. 5 - The Continuation

Zim wasn't out long, considering it wasn't exhaustion that had taken him down this time. For all he knew, it might have just been a few moments, allowing his PAK to reset and reinstate its control protocols.

Or, it could have been hours, allowing his used body to heal quickly. It didn't really matter anyways.

The only thing he could feel, just seconds from his eyes opening and adjusting, was the sensation of being jostled.

It was annoying!

Someone was touching him and Zim didn't like it, not one bit. No one was superior enough to touch the almighty ZIM! At least he thought.

He could also feel pleasure, radiating down his spine in a never-ending symphony of feelings. Why was that? Everything would ideally be still and quiet for a successful boot up.

The only logical conclusion Zim could come to was that someone, or something, was present before his PAK shut down.

Who?

The pleasure intensified and the sensation shocked Zim into a full wake-up, occurring much more quickly than he would have liked.

He saw a dark…splotch? No, it wasn't a spot. It was hair, given the small hairs that stuck out from its mass. It was jet black, and right above him.

Zim tried to move, tried to escape from whatever being was holding him down.

He felt tightness on his wrists and he heard himself cry out with the touch. It shouldn't have, but it felt good.

He looked more closely at the form above him.

Dib.

The human caught his gaze and smirked almost triumphantly.

"You're awake." was all he said, pushing his length to the hilt inside Zim, who cried out even louder.

Zim lacked the strength to poke back with a snarky reply or push him off.  
Dib wasn't moving. His length throbbed against Zim's walls, but he wasn't giving Zim the friction he knew the small alien needed.

Zim, now acutely aware of the burning that demanded seed, whimpered with the loss of the pressure.

The pleasure he felt before, he now realized, was Dib taking him. It was Dib taking him when his PAK was shut off.

Disbelief registered.

Dib…Dib wouldn't do that. He was anxious to get at Zim, but wouldn't exploit him at his most vulnerable.

Zim had plenty of opportunity to eliminate his greatest enemy over the years, but would never resort to doing so while he was asleep.

It was a cowardly thing to do, to say the least. It was dishonorable for an Irken to win by that tactic and while it did ensure victory, it also often ensured a swift death of the soldier.

But here Dib was, trembling to withstand his own weight while he was within Zim's most intimate areas.

Zim, despite his overwhelmingly powerful desire to protest, couldn't find the strength or intelligence to do so.

He just wanted Dib to move! Move already!

Dib grinned darkly at Zim.

"What did you say?" he growled against Zim's throat.

Zim's antennae lowered. His tone sent heat straight to his center, betraying his feigned resistance.

He was so tall!

Excitement peaked, his slick quickly coating his length and thighs.

No!

"I think you mean yes!" Dib exclaimed, seemingly spurred on by Zim's resistance.

Zim trembled, feeling the intruding length throb again against him, wanting him, needing him.

It was starting to be too much. Dib's length was already sheathed inside him, thick enough to nearly knot Zim and trap the taller's seed inside.

But it wasn't moving, wasn't giving Zim what he so desired despite his reservations about humans.

He squirmed in Dib's grasp, feeling his hands sink deeper into the tender flesh there. Zim needed it so badly.

Please!

One of Dib's hands slid up to grip Zim's throat, an act that normally would have provoked the former soldier and likely resulted in another jagged scar.

But it excited Zim, as much as he hated to admit it. It was so dangerous and so unlike anything he has experienced before. It was not a common act among his own people, but perhaps it was so among the citizens of this planet.

Dib's grip squeezed Zim deliciously, his spooch tightening in anticipation against Dib's member, still hot and thick with lust.

Zim whimpered, blushing blue, from the new stimulation.

He tried to protest again, to fight the onslaught of the filthy human. He wriggled one of his hands from the grasp and swiped it at him.

He missed.

Dib caught it, manhandling Zim in the process and forcing his length an inch deeper.

Zim couldn't help but cry out desperately, the heat rising inside him and demanding more.

Dib bit his lip, his gaze boring holes into Zim with its intensity.

"Beg for it."

Zim would not! Invaders did not beg. They were far superior to such nonsense.

He turned his face away from the human in defiance, refusing to lower himself to such a status.

Dib somehow tightened his grip again, and Zim suddenly couldn't breathe. It was absolutely thrilling, seeing the taller in control of him and bending him to his will.

Zim swallowed, with much difficulty from both Dib's grip and his building need, and reluctantly turned back to face him.

He didn't really want this, his body did.

He wanted this to end, to be over already. It should have been the first time Dib took him in the bedroom, but it obviously hadn't, given his current position.

Zim fought against him with his entire being, with everything he had been trained to do.

Despite a decade or more of militant discipline and work, he hadn't been trained for this, the Empire instead opting for suppressants to avoid the incident altogether. He didn't know how to deal with this, how to fight this.

He realized with a start that he didn't know what to do. He didn't know how long this heat would last or when it would end. He didn't know how to handle it.

But his body did. It was his prime drive to reproduce, to copulate, to breed.

And despite Zim's mission, his opinions of the obviously inferior humans, and his directive and purpose to the Tallest, this was what he needed now.

His will was failing him quickly, exhausted from hours of resistance and fighting pleasure that he didn't want.

What could be the harm in living now? In letting Dib have his way before Zim had a moment of clarity to finally end him?

No, this wasn't what was right for him. He needed to support his people and its bloodline, not taint it with this…this…this human!

Dib shifted again, pressing the tip of his length against the deepest, most sensitive place within Zim.

The small amount of pleasure Zim felt overwhelmed his thoughts and rationale. He didn't care about anything else at the moment.

The taller wanted him so badly and was right here, willing to fuck him until he couldn't think.

Please!

Dib released Zim's throat, opting for his hips instead. He pulled his length slowly from Zim, letting the alien feel every inch slide against his walls.

Zim cried out again for Dib, forgetting his pride for the time being.

Please! I…I need it!

Dib obliged, pulling Zim's hips to his and sheathing his length once more inside him, settling into a rhythm just enough for each of them.

Zim's cries were loud, working heat into Dib with every sound and encouraging him to adopt a rougher pace.

Zim no longer cared about trying to resist Dib or quiet himself, instead choosing to give into the wishes of the taller.

It was, after all, the duty of a shorter.


	6. 6 - The Call

"Zim will end you!" Zim hissed at Dib, his face displeased with the human's actions. This was not the time nor place to inform the galaxy's most ruthless leaders of the current situation. It might still be possible to hide it, after all.

One of the rulers was quick to answer, albeit he was only partially clothed in a robe and covered in a gleaming layer of sweat.

Dib, who had before insisted on disclosing Zim's pregnancy as soon as possible, made quick work of doing so, leaving _no detail_untold.

"You're WHAT?" Purple exclaimed, his face flushing blue. Zim had never seen such a look of shock on his Tallest's face before, despite his tendency to disagree with and sass his co-leader. He wasn't even sure what to say, let alone greet them properly. It was the DIB'S idea to call them, not Zim's. That much should be clear.

Purple was flushed with what appeared to be embarrassment.

Zim didn't have time to reflect upon his anger towards the being that impregnated him. All he could do in this moment was tremble quietly in fear. On top of that, he was just dealing with Purple at the moment, who was notoriously lenient with criminals he deemed attractive or funny enough to let survive. Red would surely snap, his temper flaring hot enough at Zim to nearly melt him into a puddle.

It was him that Zim had no desire whatsoever to see, let alone talk to.

"I...uh...I..." Zim couldn't speak a single word. He couldn't even begin to think of an excuse, even given his SUPERIOR skill of lying to a hostile's face. He knew he needed to come up with something, though, and fast. He was frozen in sheer terror, the enormity of the situation overtaking the desire to defend himself.

The only thing racing through his mind was numerous visions of _Red_and his viciously disreputable anger. _That_particular Tallest was a murderer, and everyone in the Armada knew it, and better yet, knew not to say a word.

It was well known he was brutal, unforgiving. Zim vividly remembered his ability to harden his heart against enemies to himself or the Armada to be incredibly useful.

He had never been the type to forgive easily, let alone at all. Especially with Zim. It was this fact that scared him the most.

"Well?" Purple demanded, his tone becoming louder and more upset with every passing moment. He would surely attract the attention of Red at this rate.

"M..My Tallest, I..I can assure you there's a…a logical explanation for…"

Luckily, Zim didn't get a chance to finish. Red's voice shrieked and echoed over the call, and most likely throughout Purple's…quarters? Why would both Tallests dwell within the same room? The realization crept up on Zim slowly.

"NOW!" Red yelled, his anger nearly tangible through the tension now painfully present. Red's hand flickered into the frame for a split second, his fingers curling around something below the view of the screen. Purple made a small sound, but abruptly ended the call. Zim completely made sense of the situation. He was horrified, due to both having escaped the situation (for now), and realized the new relationship of his idols.

(A/N: If you'd like to see this spicy scene, please check out my other work, _To Take and To Give._Technically, it's a standalone work, but it fits in rather nicely with this universe's dynamic.)

His attentions returned once more to Dib, who had positioned himself in a chair to protect his organs. It infuriated Zim.

"Zim cares not for your weak spooch! You have just exposed the scandal of the century!"

Dib was taken aback.

"Oh no! No, no no. YOU'RE the one in this mess! You're the one who didn't take fucking suppressants, which I don't know much about, but am at least smart enough to figure out!"

Zim narrowed his eyes. Though the human was _technically_ right, it didn't excuse his intrusion into Zim's base. It also didn't excuse the absolute pleasure he inflicted on the smaller, but that was less important to Zim at the moment.

"You do NOT understand, Dib-thing! You will be killed! This entire planet blasted to nothing!" Zim was insistent, his shouting growing louder and his face becoming more hostile.

"No, Zim! You don't get it! This is both of our faults! You don't just get to, like, put ALL the blame on me!"

Zim lashed out at Dib, his claws catching on his skin and tearing its surface.

"Zim told you to leave, stupid human-monkey…thing!" Zim shrieked, his anger mounting.

"Maybe you should have _tried_to take over this planet to begin with!" Dib regretted his words immediately. Zim had stopped yelling and had turned away from Zim. Though he didn't say anything, Dib knew he had struck a nerve.

"Look. What were you going to do anyways? Keep it a secret forever?" Dib tried to console him, but with little result. Zim had instead dropped his argument and was quiet. He desperately wanted to try to change the subject.

"Did you have any plan at all?"

Zim only nodded once in reply. Dib was suddenly curious, but not surprised, considering he planned for every event he could think of.

"What _were_you going to do? Surely they…they would find out? At some point?"

The alien was still quiet. A feeling of dread balled itself in Dib's stomach. He approached him slowly, laying a hand on his shoulder. He felt the smallest, most miniscule movement, followed by a sniff.

And then it happened again. And again. And it was with great upset and great sadness that Dib realized Zim was, quite literally, distressed. Not distressed in the sense he was angry, but that he was actually _crying._

In that moment, Dib's heart broke, despite all the negative things that the Armada could bring upon Earth. It didn't seem to matter then.

Zim swallowed once, composing himself enough to face another living being.

"I…" He couldn't find words to explain what he wanted to say. Well, he knew, but he couldn't manage to force them out in a way that would make sense. Damn the human's language and its _limits_!

"I…I don't want it."

If Dib wasn't horrified before, he sure was now. He recoiled, the shock of Zim's statement powerful, but the absolute truth. He knew it too.

"But…but why?"

Zim was still quiet, his knees drawn to his chest defensively.

"Zim…does not know how it will develop. It…it might be…volatile."

Dib was confused. It was _what?_

Zim picked up quickly on his unease. How exactly, Dib wasn't sure.

"It…it might…exit violently, upon term completion." Zim paled, the fear he felt making itself apparent in his voice, which was uncharacteristically shaky.

Dib _knew._It was a terrifying concept.

"The…the Irken instinct is impossible to bury. My people have worked tirelessly for eons to eliminate it from our genetic pool. It has not been successful."

Dib was incredibly curious now. Zim wasn't the type to open up often.


	7. 7 - The Explanation

"What do you mean?" Dib asked, equally as curious as he was fearful. The cut on his chest stung, though shallow, and he couldn't help but wonder why.

Zim was still quiet, as if he hadn't heard him the first time he asked. Dib already knew the answer to the question, but he asked to clarify completely to avoid a total meltdown. After several moments, Zim turned his head to look up at the human.

"It will…it will…" he trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. It absolutely terrified Zim to think about such a concept, even more than the thought of Tallest Red's wrath. Though he considered himself fearless for the most part, it didn't matter right now. The mental image of the…the monster, eating its way out of him like a larvae, struck him cold to the core.

Call it a survival instinct, a refusal to die so easily, but Zim hated it. He hated that he hadn't taken the suppressants and hated the human-thing even more. It was ENTIRELY his fault that Zim was in this situation to begin with. On top of that, he hated how his nether regions stung and felt swollen. All of this was the Dib's fault.

"It will…be my end," Zim finally concluded, his tone sharp with anger and borderline hatred. It was emotionless save for that, lacking the warmth it possessed just a few minutes ago. It struck Dib, oddly and painfully, registering that Zim's demeanor had changed.

He knew it shouldn't bother him. Zim was the enemy, of course, but his motivations lately had seemed less than truthful. It also didn't help that Dib's seed would father the greatest monstrosity the galaxy had ever seen.

"Well, even if you did…get rid of it…you could just pretend it never happened," Dib offered, hoping to calm the angered Irken. Zim looked offended, simultaneously disappointing and scaring Dib.

"It's not that easy!" he snapped, lashing out again at the taller. Dib winced as the previous injury was again scratched open, blood seeping slowly through the fabric of his shirt. Dib was wounded, both emotionally and physically. He was just trying to be kind.

"But…why?" Dib asked, knowing that pressing him would not result in a good outcome either way. He was right. The atmosphere grew tense and Zim was quiet. Though he didn't lash out again, Dib could tell he was upset and had something on his mind.

Without a word or even a sound, Zim rose from his curled position, straightening himself. He drew in a deep, quiet breath and tugged the hem of his shirt down. He blinked a few times, clearing his ruby-red eyes and casting his gaze low.

Dib noticed his antennae were low too, not quite pressed flat against his head, but almost so. Zim strode quietly into another room, disappearing around the corner. Dib had to jog to keep up with him, enamored with his effortless grace and knowledge of his base.  
Even though he knew it was an inappropriate time, Dib couldn't help but notice how Zim's clothes fitted so nicely to his shape. Forgetting momentarily about his deadly claws and strength, he had a truly beautiful form.

Zim walked faster, either sensing Dib's gaze or simply wanting to get wherever he was going faster. Dib didn't know which one it was, and he didn't exactly care to know.

Dib, now able to somewhat look inside Zim's base without running away from the alien or his security, could see panels lining the walls. They were similar to the ones he saw upon entering the lab, but were slowly growing lighter in color. The hue drifted from a dark, polished grey to a kept, pristine white. Dib, the tech nerd he was, couldn't help but enjoy the awe he felt from such advanced technology.

He stopped for a moment, again touching the cool metal that wasn't metal. Zim stopped too, but didn't motion for him to move again. It was almost as if he was allowing Dib to explore.

Dib pressed his hand against it, intrigued by its impossibly smooth texture. He could almost melt into it, it was so smooth and flawless. He pressed his other hand to it, feeling his own warmth seep into the material.

Zim snatched his right hand in an instant, his grip tight and severe. Dib yelped from the sudden soreness that emanated from the bone and was sure that Zim's fingertips would leave a bruise. Tiny pinpricks of blood smeared across his skin, surely a result of those horrible nails.

"Stop touching. Your meat hands are dirty, Dib-thing," Zim mentioned offhandedly, meaning what he said but with a softer tone, at least. The alien did have a point, Dib thought to himself, looking at the fingerprints left on the glass.

Zim turned again, this time into a room. The room was white like the walls. Dib followed Zim, reluctantly, anxious to discover the purpose of the room and disappointed to be pulled from the workings of the lab.

The alien pushed Dib to sit in a chair, which instantly molded to accommodate his legs and hips.

"Incredible," Dib thought.

Zim turned his attention to one of the wall panels, seemingly looking through them for something specific. They all looked the same to Dib and he didn't understand exactly what he was doing.

Dib spied a look at Zim's backside, surely still bruised and sore from the previous onslaught. Though Dib knew it wasn't entirely consensual, his nether regions stirred with the memory. When he looked up again, one of the panels was alive and illuminated.

Dib cursed himself, vowing to figure out how the technology worked and if he, like Zim, would know how to use them. Or, if he would even be able to.

Zim gestured for Dib to rise and approach.

"Here, Dib-thing," he said, turning around to make eye contact with the human and invite him into his space.

Dib wasn't able to make sense of the text and symbols appearing rapidly on the screen, despite his years of attempting to learn Irken from what he intercepted sporadically. It was just too difficult a language to figure out without proper instruction.

"Um, what does it say, exactly?" he whispered, cautiously as to not startle or anger Zim again.

"Do not worry. Zim will teach you eventually."

Dib perked up at the promise, suddenly much more interested in the unreadable screen and in Zim.

"Really?" he asked, seeing if the alien was simply manipulating him, as usual, or actually had intent to follow through with his words.

"Perhaps."

Dib said nothing else, a simple maybe being all he was looking for. He watched as Zim flicked through a few screens of information and pictures, quickly processing it and making the next decision. He had since turned his back to the screen again.

He reached around gently and laid his fingers into the dip between his PAK and his skin. Dib was curious and reached out to touch it. He had never touched Zim's PAK.

Zim froze.

"Do not touch."

Dib pulled his hand back quickly, regretting his impulsive decision. He was also, understandably, happy that he evaded another painful scratch.

Dib watched in horror and fascination as the PAK became a separate entity from Zim's body. The two holes cut into Zim's spine were perfectly rounded.

The panel opened to reveal a small shelf, upon which Zim placed his PAK.

Dib couldn't stop staring at the two round holes.

"Project the most recent scan," Zim started, before glancing back at Dib, who was still staring in wonder at the gruesome display. He held eye contact with Dib for a few moments, his cheeks heating and flushing blue.

The panel now displayed what Dib assumed was the inside of Zim's body. He remembered the x-ray goggles he ordered all those years ago, and Zim looked basically the same. That is, except for the sickeningly copious amount of human organs.

"This is the…the thing."

Dib looks at the small dot on the screen. It doesn't look like much. It couldn't grow to hurt Zim that much, could it?

"List possible complications."

Uh oh, Dib thought. This is what Zim must have been concerned about for so long. The familiar mechanical voice read off an endless list, some in Irken and some in English. Dib surmised the latter was included for his viewing and listening pleasure (not).

"Improper dental development. Improper bone alignment. Improper muscular structure…"

The list went on and on, until the end when the worst of all was revealed.

"Possibility of improper exiting procedures."

Zim's face paled as it had before. A single shiver went down his spine, violent enough for Dib to see and worsened by the puncture wounds in his back.

"This…this is what Zim worries about. It will…it will survive at any cost. Removing it will be difficult, as smeets attach strongly to their carriers. This one is…especially enduring. Its removal will risk Zim's life."


End file.
